ubprpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Belladonna (Alex's AU)
"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin - people like YOU - that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" ~Blake, defending the White Fang "We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming at Huntress. So here i am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow." ~Blake, telling Sun why she left White Fang Appearance Photo of Blake to the right in the Character box. Blake is a young girl with the age of 17 with a light olive complexion, similar to her teammates Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. She has long, black eyes, and her eyes are Amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly titled upwards at the ends, giving her a catlike appearance. Blake wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud. Personality Blake shows a cool, reserved, and a serious personality most of the time, but still has a funny bone. Blake is a righteous person who has respect for other people's lives. Even fi they aren't a Faunus or not, she treats like the same and hates people who judge people on racial prejudice. Powers Blake has a quality much like other Hunters and Huntress called a Semblance. Her Semblance allows her to create Shadow-clones. She uses these clones to distract, shield, or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. These clones can only take much damage before disappearing. Weapons Blake also shows above-average agility, speed, and endurance, as shown when fighting multiple enemies, yet maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. She also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Gambol Shroud. She can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect incoming machine gun fire using just her blade. There are three forms to Gambol Shroud. When sheathed, her weapon is able to slice opponents in two with its cleaver-like cover. However, when unsheathed, it becomes even deadlier, and Blake is able to use both the blade and sheath in tandem against her opponents. Blake is also capable of jumping large distances, leaping from building to building, and even on moving cars, as seen in "Painting the Town...". She is also adept in using Gambol Shroud as a conduit for her aura. Creating shockwave like attacks of varying intensities in conjunction with her swings, these attacks have been shown to be extremely effective and versatile as Blake has used them against Grimm, missiles, AK-130's and human opponents respectively. Given that Adam demonstrates a red variant of this attack in the "Black" Trailer it is possible she learnt this technique from him. Theme From Shadows by Jeff Williams Feat. Casey lee Williams Intro Intruder, identify yourself 1 Born with no life Into subjugation Treated like a worthless animal Stripped of all rights Just a lesser being Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule When it started All we wanted was a chance to live our lives Now in darkness Taking everything we want and we will rise We'll rise We'll rise Chorus From shadows We'll descend upon the world Take back what you stole From shadows We'll reclaim our destiny Set our future free And we'll rise And we'll rise Above the darkness and the shame Above the torture and the pain Above the ridicule and hate Above the binding of our fate 2 Call us liars Degenerates and killers Psychos, heartless, insane criminals Stupid mutts and Nothing but pure evil Primal, bloodshed, that's all that's left to do We're misguided Treated us like we're criminals and we should hide Born indicted Tired of being pushed around and we will fly We'll fly We'll fly Chorus From shadows We'll descend upon the world From shadows We'll reclaim our destiny